Timestar's Legacy
by xXxTimestarxXx
Summary: The leader of Shadowclan's legacy. From his kit days to his last days. More to come soon!
1. Chapter 1: Timekit

_This is my first story. Don't expect too much._

PROLOGE: _There was once a cat from ThunderClan named Timestar. Timestar was a large tom with huge claws. Before him, a cat who called himself "The Doctor" turned ThunderClan for the better. When Timekit was born, Fogstar (the ThunderClan leader at the time) gave him to Goldheart, a queen who had another kit named Shadowkit. Timekit looked like The Doctor but in kit form. After a while, Timekit grew to become ThunderClan's deputy. More to be reveled later in the story!_

"How is he?" Fogstar asked a rouge she-cat. The she paused to think. "He's a good fighter" she replied. "He is also very courageous and caring. Give him to your best mother," meowed the she. "Their called queens and we will take care of your kit, Sadie," said Fogstar. Sadie nodded and padded off.

Fogstar carried the crying kit over to the queen Goldheart's den. Goldheart lifted her head as Fogstar padded in. "What's wrong Fogstar? Why are you crying?" Goldheart said sleepily. Fogstar put the kit down and said to Goldheart

"A rouge gave me this kit she cannot care for" Fogstar mewed softly.

"What do you want _me _to do with it?" Goldheart hissed. "I have Shadowkit to take care of already"

"I need you to care for him until he is an apprentice" said Fogstar with a hint of anger in his meow. "He needs a mother. You be that mother"

"I'll do it. But I get to name him" mewed Goldheart. "He will be named 'Timekit' after that cat who called himself 'The Doctor'"

Fogstar dipped his head and mewed a goodbye.

XX-5 Moons Later-XX

"Timekit and Shadowkit, get up. Today's your big day" Goldheart meowed to the sleeping kits.

"Oh boy! Were 6 moons old, Timekit!" said Shadowkit excitedly. "Hooray for us Shadowkit! Tonight, Fogstar is gonna make us apprentices!" mewed Timekit.

"Now boys, go play with the other kits" said Goldheart as she padded off to join the morning patrol. "Let's go play, Timekit!" said Shadowkit as they walked off and waited for sundown.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under the Highrock" Yowled Fogstar. All the cats gathered at his word.

"Tonight is a night where we give two kits the title of apprentice. Could Timekit and Shadowkit step up here please?" Both kits padded up to the Highrock at a fast pace.

"Shadowkit, you will now be known as Shadowpaw" said Fogstar. "And Timekit, you will be known as Timepaw from now on" Both of the apprentices padded off of the Highrock and returned to their mother.

"Congrats guys" said Goldheart. "You guys now sleep in the apprentice den. Good luck!"

Timepaw and Shadowpaw both padded away to the apprentice dens and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fate of Shadowpelt

_Chapter 2 in the story "Timestar's Legacy. Timepaw and Shadowpaw become warriors. Hooray! There is also a surprise at the end of the chapter so look out!_

After a few moons of training, Timepaw and Shadowpaw were both ready. "You two are like brothers" said Darkclaw, the medicine cat. "We learned the boarders and how to hunt" the two apprentices said.

"Everyone get over here, quick!" yowled Dewleaf. Everyone in the camp rushed over to see a bleeding kit. Darkclaw rushed over and got to work on the kit. Dewleaf piped up "I will take care of him. For now I will call him Owlkit." The other cats meowed and muttered at the name. "Owlkit" said the kit. All the cats yowled with excitement. "Get me the cobwebs, Shadowpaw" said Darkclaw. Shadowpaw nodded and ran to the medicine cat den.

After a few hours the Owlkit situation was solved and the kit was fed. Darkclaw and Shadowpaw were wiped out because of Owlkit. Fogstar stood on the Highrock and yowled "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here." All the cats gathered except for Dewleaf and Owlkit.

"Today two apprentices become warriors. Timepaw and Shadowpaw step up here please."

The two cats stepped up and stood near Fogstar. Silence filled the crowd.

"Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend all who are weaker?" asked Fogstar.

"I do" Shadowpaw replied excitedly. Fogstar's face lit up. "Then you will be now known as Shadowpelt from now on". All the cats yowled in excitement.

"And Timepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend all who are weaker?" Fogstar asked. Timepaw somewhat froze with excitement.

"I do" said Timepaw nervously.

"Then you shall be known as Timeclaw from now on" mewed Fogstar. "You both now need to take a vigil of silence. Good luck."

Both of the Warriors moved onto the warrior den to begin their vigil of silence. They had planned for this. As kits, they devised a way to speak without making a sound. Timeclaw sat down next to Shadowpelt. Timeclaw pointed is tail bolt upright meaning "what's up?" Shadowpelt cocked his head to the side and put is paw up. He was saying "nothing". They both made the sign for laughing and fell asleep.

The next day, the two got up to join the morning patrol. "Well, Timeclaw, it's our first patrol!" meowed Shadowpelt. Timeclaw nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to leave, Dewleaf padded up to them.

"I know it's your first patrol, Timeclaw but can you do me a simple favor?" Dewleaf asked. Timeclaw and Shadowpelt looked at each other warily. Shadowpelt gave a small nod. "What do you need?" Timeclaw asked.

Dewleaf looked surprised at his eagerness to do the favor she asked. "Well could you watch Owlkit while I join the hunting patrol?"

Timeclaw's face lit up. "I would love to, Dewleaf. How is Owlkit by the way?" the tom asked.

"He is just precious. I guess he was in shock when I found him. Now he just rambles on and on about RiverClan and his home." Timeclaw nodded and padded off to the nursery. He was greeted warmly by all the queens.

"What's going on, Timeclaw?" asked Goldheart. Timeclaw was surprised by her quickness despite her age.

"Dewleaf asked me to babysit Owlkit while she's out hunting. How about you?"

"I'm doing fine, Timeclaw. You better get to Owlkit before he gets cranky."

With that, the warrior pushed through bracken and moss to get to Dewleaf's den. When he got there, Owlkit was bolt upright staring at Timeclaw. "Hey, Owlkit. You okay?" mewed Timeclaw. Owlkit snapped out of his daze and looked at Timeclaw. "What? Oh hi Timeclaw. I heard you and Goldheart talking" said the small silver tom. Timeclaw was stunned. "How could you hear that? We were about 10 fox lengths away" replied Timeclaw. He was both impressed and stunned. Stunned by how calm and mature Owlkit was and impressed by his hearing capabilities. "Well its best you get some sleep, Owlkit. You need the rest." Owlkit settled down just in time. Dewleaf rushed in and yowled something loud enough for all the queens and cats around to hear.

She yelled three simple words of terror that panged in Timeclaw's heart;

"Shadowpelt is dead!"

_Aw! And I liked Shadowpelt! If anyone reads this, can you guess who or what killed Shadowpelt? Here's a hint. A certain someone has a connection with this animal. Keep watching this story to find out more!_


	3. Chapter 3: The New Deputy

_Previously on "Timestar's Legacy"_

_Shadowpelt was killed by a mysterious creature while on a hunting patrol._

"Shadowpelt is dead" Dewleaf yowled loudly. Timeclaw froze in shock. "_My brother is dead" _he thought.

"Dewleaf, tell me _**exactly **_what happened" said Fogstar. He had a stern look on his grizzled face. The tortoiseshell queen was startled by Fogstar's emphasis on the word "exactly". Fogstar's face grew even sterner (word?). "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything" Fogstar asked. Dewleaf snapped out of her daze and spoke

"We were out hunting with Eagleheart, Dragonheart, Sunfury and him. We had some vole, a mouse and a nice juicy rabbit. Out of nowhere, a large owl came out and tried snatched him up. Sunfury tried to save him from the owls razor talons but-but" Fogstar looked at Dewleaf. He noticed a tear that formed on her cheek. "Okay Dewleaf. Thank you for the information. Dismissed" Dewleaf nodded and walked away.

XX Later that day XX

Fogstar padded up to the warriors den and found Sunfury lying quietly on his bedding. "Psst. Sunfury wake up" Fogstar whispered. Sunfury lifted his head up lazily and meowed a hello. "What is it Fogstar" he said.

"We need all the details on Shadowpelt's death. Dewleaf was a big help but she was in shock."

Sunfury started to give every detail. "I tried to get the owl while it was clawing Shadowpelt. I pounced on the crazy bird and managed to scratch an eye out. Sadly I was too late Fogstar. Shadowpelt was already dead." Fogstar looked at Sunfury. "Thank you. That is all the info I need." Fogstar padded off after that.

XX Later again that day XX

"I'm soooooo board Haskill" Sheogorath grumbled-"Who interrupting my story?" XxXTimestarXxX yelled out to Prince of Madness. "This is a WARRIORS story, not a SHEOGORATH story. Now scram." Now back to "Timestar's Legacy"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting" Fogstar yowled out. All the cats gathered. Timeclaw looked up at his leader. He knew what was coming.

"A young cat training to be a medicine cat has been killed by an owl while on hunting patrol" Darkclaw and others who knew Shadowpelt yowled out in distress.

"It has also come to my attention that our deputy, Nightwing, has died of natural causes. I must appoint a new deputy" Timeclaw knew it was his chance to become deputy. "I have two likely candidates. Timeclaw and Sunfury step up here"

The two cats padded up to the Highrock. Fogstar was quiet for a second but after a while of looking back and forth he came to a decision.

"Timeclaw, will you be the deputy of ThunderClan?" Timeclaw looked up in surprise. He tried to speak but nothing came out. "I'll take that as a yes Timeclaw"

The entire crowd yowled out. Even Sunfury was chanting his name "TIMECLAW! TIMECLAW!" they all cheered out. Timeclaw and Sunfury stepped down from the Highrock proudly. "If I'm ever leader, you're my first choice for deputy Sunfury" Timeclaw spoke up. A look of surprise took to Sunfury's face. "Why is that Timeclaw?" he asked. "It's because you did your best to save my brother. I overheard you and Fogstar talking about it. Thank you Sunfury." The golden tom's face lit up as the meeting was dismissed.

"Where's Owlkit?" yelled a tortoiseshell she-cat. She had a look of distraught on her muzzle. A large golden tabby padded up to her. "It is okay, Poppyflower, I'm sure he's okay. He could be in another clan. We will set off in the morning" Poppyflower looked up and mewed sadly "Oh thank you Goldentail" Poppyflower gave Goldentail an affectionate lick as she padded off…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of Stonepelt

_Sorry for the long long wait on the new chapter guys! Then Sheogorath story will have its next chapter up soon. Enjoy!_

Timeclaw padded to his den. _Wow! I can't believe Fogstar chose me to be the deputy, _thought Timeclaw. He knew he had to get some rest, for tomorrow would be a long day of organizing patrols and helping with camp duties.

"Wake up Timeclaw" called a strange voice. Timeclaw poked his head up to see sunlight streaming through the bracken that hung from the warriors den. When he got up he saw a dark grey she-cat with beautiful golden eyes.

"Don't you remember me?" questioned the she.

Timeclaw stared puzzled at her "W-who are you? I don't know you at all"

At that moment the mysterious cat padded away and behind her was Shadowpelt! His brother was alive! "Shadowpelt," Timeclaw called out. "Do not trust the unknown one" Shadowpelt roared. His voice rang through the camp like ripples in water. At that moment, large menacing eyes started to pepper the surrounding area. Timeclaw struggled not to look, but he somehow was compelled to look. The eyes started to take a shape. A shape Timeclaw recognized. The figures flew out and grabbed Shadowpelt and Timeclaw. "Timeclaw… Timeclaw!" A voice rang out in the sky. Suddenly, Timeclaw saw a massive golden tom hovering over him.

"Dude. You were talking in your sleep. So I decided to wake you". Timeclaw finally relaxed after he realized this golden tom was none other than Sunfury.

Timeclaw and Sunfury padded outside to see cats sprawled out everywhere. Some were sunning, others were sharing tongues. Sunfury even noticed some cats sunning and sharing tongues at the same time.

"Welcome to the time before all the cats are up. This is the time where you organize patrols" Sunfury meowed.

"Is it hard" Asked Timeclaw. Sunfury smirked, "All you have to do is find cats who are not doing anything and tell them to go hunting or on border patrol. Or you could do it the easy way like Nightwing used to. Just sit on that rock, yowl loudly and get some volunteers."

Timeclaw let out a loud yowl and all the cats gathered. He had it all figured out. 3 would hunt and 3 would go and refresh the border. He had seen Nightwing do this a lot.

"I would like 3 volunteers to go hunting and 3 to spray the boarder" Timeclaw called out. 6 cats stepped up. One of those cats was Fogstar. "I will figure out which three go on border and which three go on hunting. All you need to do is get those six cats and line em' up" said Fogstar. Timeclaw nodded as the cats went on their way.

xXx Later That Day xXx

Timeclaw organized another patrol a few hours after the last one came back. Timeclaw went along with them. He caught a plump rabbit and a large thrush. He put the thrush on the pile and took the rabbit to his mother Goldheart.

"Thank you Timeclaw. This is a very nice rabbit" purred Goldheart. Timeclaw dipped his head and went to take a mouse from the pile. "Where is Fogstar" asked a large brown tom. "Who are you? I never saw you around camp before" questioned Timeclaw. "Well. My name is Raggedstar. I was Shadowclan's leader."

_Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! What do you think Raggedstar wants with Fogstar? Is it an old rivalry? Is Raggedstar Fogstar's brother? Or did Raggedstar win a bet and Fogstar never ponied up the cash. Find out in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5: Theif!

_I thank thee for your patience. I'm going to add on allegiance list. Warning: if you dislike gory battles and graphic content (Not lemons) read another chapter/story._

**Thunderclan**

Leader

Fogstar: Dark Grey tom with icy blue eyes.

Deputy

Timeclaw: Brown/tan with white tail tip and paw. Deep blue eyes.

Med. Cat

Darkclaw: Caring black tom. Scar on right paw.

Warriors

Sunfury: Sleek ginger tom with a gash on left flank.

Eagleheart: Pure white tom with amber eyes.

Dragonheart: Pretty she with mysterious purple eyes.

Nightwing: Sleek calico she. Deceased. Former Deputy.

Queens

Dewleaf: Kind tortoiseshell she.

Goldheart: Ginger she with long tail.

Loners

Stonepelt: Mysterious she. Presumed evil.

Sadie: Kind she-cat. Mother to Timeclaw.

Doc: He's a surprise guys!

A slew of clouds rolled in over the barn. A pair of golden eyes peeked out from a crack in the barn. This set of eyes belonged to a menace. Something beyond imagination. A dark grey figure darted out from the mouth of the barn. Its course: Thunderclan camp.

Timeclaw was sound asleep in his den. He dreamed the same dream over and over again. The dark grey she, his brother, and the owls. He didn't know what it meant. Timeclaw also realized that Raggedstar and him speaking was a dream. He awoke to a heavy downpour and saw Sunfury siting up in his den, wide awake.

"What's wrong?" Timeclaw asked. Sunfury perked his ears and turned around.

"I don't know. I figured I would get up and hunt. Surprise everybody." Sunfury answered.

The two got up and found 3 kits playing in a puddle, along with Darkclaw and Dewleaf talking about Owlkit. Suddenly, a sharp yowl was made from the nursery. Timeclaw tried to run after the scream but Sunfury stopped him and said it was probably a queen who was kitting. Turns out, Sunfury was dead wrong.

A figure ran out of the nursery with Owlkit in its grip. Goldheart came running out, bloody and tired, and cased the figure until she collapsed. Darkclaw ran over to her and got to his medicine cat duties. Timeclaw stared at Owlkit, who was still asleep despite the commotion. Then he looked over at his mother, who was being patched up by Darkclaw.

After a few minutes of recovering, the clan started chattering about who took Owlkit. "Urgent clan meeting" Fogstar called out from the Highrock. "I know you all have wacky ideas on the capture of Owlkit, but save them. Let's see what our senior warrior and deputy have to say.

Timeclaw and Sunfury padded up to Fogstar. Timeclaw spoke first, "I have had a dream about a dark grey she-cat. This cat looks a lot like her. I am presuming that this she is our culprit. I have never seen her before. I assume that she is a loner. I will organize a patrol to scout out the barn and other areas."

All the other cats nodded and yowled their approval. "It is settled. I would like Sunfury, Dragonheart, Darkclaw and our Leader to come with me." Timeclaw said proudly. Fogstar spoke up, "We will find Owlkit even If it costs us our lives"

XXXThe BarnXXX

Sadie could hear the marching of paw steps coming to the barn. _Thunderclan. Why are they here?_ She asked herself. Fogstar poked his head in and saw Sadie. "Well well well look who it is. Your son is doing great." Fogstar said. Sadie purred, "I'm glad to hear that Fogstar. What brings you here."

Fogstar explained the whole incident to Sadie. After he finished explaining, a fight was underway. There were 5 rouges attacking the patrol. Fur was being torn everywhere, and Dragonheart was laying on the ground like a noodle. Sadie and Fogstar joined into the fray. Sunfury had knocked a rouge off of a large stone. This sent the cat into the bushes, screaming. Timeclaw had sorta blinded another one and it too ran for the brush.

The fighting droned down to one rouge. And she had Owlkit in her jaws. "You may not know me. I'm Stonepelt. I stole your kit. Make one move and I snap his head clean off." She teased. Owlkit screamed and cried. Stonepelt eventually threw Owlkit over her flank and started to tease Timeclaw.

"Hey there, Timeclaw. Just a fact, that loner over there is your real mother." Timeclaw looked over at Sadie. She was helping Darkclaw try to move Dragonheart. "It's just a fact" Stonepelt said again as she walked off. Timeclaw stood on the wet grass and tried to think clearly.

"Let's go. Before it comes back" he meowed quietly. Darkclaw dragged the limp Dragonheart in his jaws as they headed to the camp.

XXXBack at CampXXX

A burial ceremony was held for Dragonheart. She was buried by Shadowpelt who Timeclaw realized was his step-brother and Goldheart was his step-mother. Sunfury and Timeclaw shared tongues over a plump vole.

"Timeclaw, I'm retiring" meowed Sunfury glumly. Timeclaw was shocked, "Why Sunfury? You're the best warrior I know!"

Sunfury sighed and said "That battle took a toll on my body. I can't walk properly, I ache everywhere and I just feel old."

So, because the writer is too lazy to write out the Elder ceremony, Sunfury retired and became an elder. Also, the 3 kits from the beginning of the chapter were made apprentices. Timeclaw is mentoring Morningpaw, a hyper calico she. The two others, Treepaw and Lizardpaw, were mentored by Darkclaw and Eagleheart.

_How did ya'll like it? It took me 5 days to write because of vacation and other things like school. Please review! I don't get how one of my stories gets like 5 or 6 reviews and my main story gets none! But anyway, have a nice day and write safe!_


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Up

_Hey there y'all! Here is the next chapter. (New system: Write on Friday, upload on Saturday.) Timestar's Legacy will be ending soon and series 2 will come soon with some surprises. Enough of this jibber jabber, lets write!_

It has been 3 moons in ThunderClan. Timeclaw is leisurely enjoying the change in pace. Fogstar is on his 2 last lives, prey was exploding in population, and new birth was going on. Every day, Timeclaw trains with his apprentice, Morningpaw.She may be hyper, but she is kind hearted and brave. Stonepelt had not been seen lately. Owlkit was still missing. It was too much for the Clan to carry.

A loud yowl came from Highrock and Fogstar stepped up. "I will be choosing 3 brave cats to go with me on the Gathering tonight" he said in a thunderous voice. "My deputy will go with me, as will his apprentice". Morningpaw jumped with joy. "I also want Mustangclaw and Ebonyfur to come along".

"Yay! We get to go to the Gathering!" yelled Morningpaw. Timeclaw groaned, "Don't get over excited. It's not a once in a lifetime occurrence".

XXX At the Gathering XXX

The gathering place, a large island, was full of cats. Murmuring and yowling could be heard. The WindClan leader, Smokestar, calmed everyone down.

"Now, my fellow clancats" called out the mighty grey cat, "We have many matters to discuss".

"Like that odd formation near the docks" yelled a RiverClan cat. "It's like a portal"!

"Let's not discuss that yet, Creekstar" grumbled Fogstar. Creekstar retaliated in hostility. "You're just cranky you're on your last two lives, old man".

"STOP THIS AT ONCE" yelled Smokestar. "We do NOT spit insults about another leader based on his lives! You're lucky StarClan is not angry at us Creekstar".

The crowd went dead silent. The only sound that was heard was the heartbeat of more than 100 cats.

Smokestar was first to speak up. "Once we find out what that thing does by the docks, we will throw Creekstar in first. He's got enough lives!"

The whole gathering laughed. Morningpaw was on the ground, unable to speak or breath. Timeclaw has to douse her in water before she stopped. Morningpaw shook her fur and spoke to Timeclaw quietly.

"Where's ShadowClan?" she murmured. Timeclaw shrugged. "I hope their okay"…

XXX At ShadowClan Camp XXX

"What's tha status on da kittypets?" mumbled a tom with a twisted look on his face. He also has a scar on his white face. His companion shrugged, "Dreadface, if I could kill them all I would. They just won't quit!" A large tom pounced over their cover and Dreadface quickly grabbed him and threw him over the edge. "Get tha eldars and tha kits outta here! Dey are not safe!" yowled Dreadface. The other tom nodded and ran off…

XXX At the Gathering XXX

"We can look for them" shouted a shecat from RiverClan. Smokestar nodded and gathered his warriors. "ThunderClan will come with us. The gathering is dismissed". The remaining cats scattered and two clans padded off together.

Smokestar yowled when he saw what remained of ShadowClan. Only 10 cats altogether. WindClan and ThunderClan gave a triumphant yowl and charged into battle. Within 4 minutes, the kittypets ran away.

"Thank ya Smokestar. We owe ya one" meowed Dreadface. Smokestar only nodded and gathered the tattered clan. He led them to the island.

"You may stay here for now" mumbled the WindClan leader gruffly. Dreadface almost cried out in glee. The remains of ShadowClan settled in as ThunderClan and WindClan returned home…

XXX At TC Camp XXX

As the night turned to day, Timeclaw watched the sun rise. Sunfury padded up to him and meowed a hello.

"ShadowClan is alive" Timeclaw muttered. Sunfury smiled "I know that. I'm an elder, I know this stuff".

"I caught a mouse for you" the deputy said with a smile. Sunfury graciously accepted. They both shared tongues, unknowing of the imminent danger approaching from the skies…

_If your wondering (Which you probably won't be) the danger is not Rainbow Dash. Or the US Air Force. Or a Meteor. Just guess! Well, remember to review and rate! Remember, Timestar 2 is coming up soon!_

_**xXxTimestarxXx**_

_Like my signature? Hope the font shows up on …_


End file.
